List of Materials
This is an alphabetical list of all of materials that can be found in your inventory. A *Alarm Bell *Alchemist Powder *All Purpose Polish *Amber *Animal Bone *Anvil *Apple slices *Aquamarine *Araucana Egg *Arrowhead *Avocado (Spring Gazebo Ingredient) B *Bag of Nails *Baking Soda *Ball *Bar of Soap *Bass *Batter *Beaker *Bedding *Beeswax *Bellows *Bells (Christmas Gift Shoppe Ingredient) *Berry *Blue Feather *Blueprint *Book of Sinister Schemes *Bottle of Emerald Dye *Bottle of Ink *Bow Tie (Valentine Shop Ingredient) *Brain Food *Bread Dough *Bucket O'Spuds *Bundle of Wheat *Button C *Cabbage *Candle *Canned Laughter *Carrot *Ceremonial Robe *Chain Link *Chalk (Valentine Shop Ingredient) *Charm Bracelet *Chew Toy *Chicken Feed *Chicken Meat *Chili Pepper *Chisel *Chocolate Bunny Mold (Spring Gazebo Ingredient) *Clay *Cloth Apron *Clothespin *Coal *Coat of Arms *Cocoa *Cog *Compass *Constellation Map *Contact Info *Cookies *Copper Tubes *Cork *Cotton *Cotton Cloth *Cotton Thread *Cow Hide *Crafted Glass *Crepe Paper *Crystal Shard D *Decorated Easter Egg *Design Plans *Diamond *Diary Page *Dipped Easter Egg *Down Feather *Dragon Bone *Dragon Scale *Dragon Spark *Dragon Tooth *Dragon's Breath *Dry Biscuit *Dye Kit E *Ear of Corn *Egg *Empty Bottle *Empty Flask *Etching (Art Faire Party Ingredient) *Exploration Crystal *Eye of Newt F *Fairy Dust *Fairy Frosting (Valentine Shop Ingredient) *Fairy Wings *Fancy Hair Comb *Fancy Mask *Fasteners *Faux Pink Fur (Valentine Shop Ingredient) *Fiery Hammer *Fine Wire *Fire Rune *Fish Food *Flax *Flaxseed Oil *Flour Sack *Fluffy Bath Robe *Fly Swatter *Food Bowl *Food Coloring (Spring Gazebo Ingredient) *Fool's Gold *Freezing Potion *Fruit Cake (Christmas) G *Garlic Clove *George's Pick *Gloom Goblin Ear *Gloom Rat Tail *Gloom Sample *Gloom Wolf Hair *Gloom Wolf Pelt *Glowing Runes *Glue *Goblin Juice *Gold Brick *Golden Fleece *Golden Horn (Christmas Gift Shoppe Ingredient) *Granite Block *Grapes *Grindstone *Green Bead *Grindstone *Grub *Gyroscope H *Hairbrush *Hammer *Holiday Slippers (Christmas) *Honey *Humectant I *Ice Chunk *Ice Shaft *Imp Hair *Iron Bar *Iron Ore *Iron Pick J *Jar of Salve *Jeweled Goblet *Journal *Jug of Lamp Oil L *Lace *Leash *Leather *Lemon (Spring Gazebo Ingredient) *Light Breakfast *Lightning in a Jar *Linen *Longbow *Loom *Love Cherries (Valentine Shop Ingredient) *Love Letter M *Magic Beans *Magic Hoof-Print *Magnifying Glass *Marble Block (Art Faire Party Ingredient) *Marbleized Easter Egg *Marshmellow *Masked Easter Egg *Milk Bottle *Mink Oil *Miracle Silk *Mirrored Glass (Valentine Shop Ingredient) *Moist Nap *Moldy Cheese *Moon Beam *Moon Cheese *Muse Whisper (Art Faire Party Ingredient) *Mystery Meat *Mythium N *Nectar O *Oat *Obsidian *Ogre's Belch *Old Socks (Art Faire Party Ingredient) *Oven Mitt P *Pail of Water *Paint Brush (Art Faire Party Ingredient) *Pair of Scissors *Parchment *Peanut Butter *Pecan (Spring Gazebo Ingredient) *Perfume Bottle (Valentine Shop Ingredient) *Philospher's Stone *Phoenix Feather *Piece of Flint *Piece of Meat *Piece of a Map *Pin Board *Pine Cone *Pink Lace *Potato Q *Quill and Ink R *Rainbow Plan *Red Ribbon *Red Feather *Regal Hoe *Rolling Pin *Rope *Ruby S *Sand *Science Periodical *Scrub Brush *Secret Ingredient *Sheet Music *Shell *Silver Ignot *Silver Ore *Skull and Crossbones *Snow Shoes *Snowy Treat Cone *Socks *Sonja's Anchor *Spices (Spring Gazebo Ingredient) & (Christmas Gift Shoppe Ingredient) *Spicy Cloves *Spider Silk *Sprinkles *Spyglass *Starlight in a Bottle *Steel Pipes *Steel Stud *Stick of Butter *Stone *Stone Block *Strawberry *String of Pearls *Stuffing *Sugar *Sulfer *Swamp Boots T *Thick Book *Thief's Cloak *Tomato *Tongs *Traveler's Pouch *Truffle U *Unicorn Sparkle W-Z *Wanted Poster *Wash Basin *Wheelbarrow *Whetstone *White Lillies *Wind-Up Key (Christmas Gift Shoppe Ingredient) *Wood Log *Wood Plank *Wool *Wool Cloth *Wool Thread *Yellow Feather *Zucchini (Spring Gazebo Ingredient)